<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filthy as Charged by AmberTrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304676">Filthy as Charged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberTrash/pseuds/AmberTrash'>AmberTrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberTrash/pseuds/AmberTrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and Jonathan struggle with being 'unclean'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan/Walter (Shin Megami Tensei)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filthy as Charged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by Sawa on Twitter(I'm if they want to be tagged properly ;; )</p><p>Probably not what you had in mind but maybe I'll give them a happy ending ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its a stolen glance that starts it.</p><p>The four of them are at K's Tavern. Isabeau is sitting quietly and keeping the peace when needed. Flynn, being a lightweight, is asleep on the bar after one drink. Its a fairly busy night. Walter glances over his drink across the table. A wild light dances in his eyes that's normally reserved for fights. It makes Jonathan shiver to know that it's reserved for him to. A goal that he wants to chase down. To hunt.</p><p>They'd been dating in secret for a while. A week after the pair began to see each other romantically, Walter would make a joke.</p><p>"You know," he said between small kisses along Jonathan's neck. "I never thought I would fall for a Luxuror." </p><p>Jonathan squirmed against the closet wall. It wasn't comfortable but it was well hidden. He sighed.</p><p>"Our different classes are the least of our worries."</p><p>He wasn't sure what Jonathan had meant then. With one last chaste kiss, Walter pulled away.</p><p> That dandelion yellow cravat Jonathan always wore was good at covering up any hickeys he left. Jonatha stuck his head out of the closet. Coast clear. They ducked out into the hall trying to look inconspicuous. </p><p>And then it clicked. Walter wrapped his pinky finger around Jonathan's, the closest he dated to get to holding hands in public. A nearby group of older samurai passed them laughing loudly. One of them, a rather burly samurai, was telling the tale of his latest bout with a demon. Another one who looked very snooty and very bored let his eyes wander to the young men. When he noticed their indirect hand holding, he may as well have cast bufu. Walter felt such a cold animosity on that judgemental look that he immediately let go and thrust his hands into his pockets. He'd never felt so self-concious before.</p><p>But Walter never had much self control either.</p><p>Jonathan tried not to meet his gaze. He could feel those purple eyes analyzing every inch of his face. </p><p>"I suppose I will get Flynn to his bed." Jonathan said. Anything to keep from an accidental public display of affection. He placed his hands in his lap, pretending he was holding Walter's.</p><p>"Fine…"</p><p>Isabeau shook her head. "You are not fine, Flynn." She tried to fight back a smile but intimately lost. "Would you like some help, Jonathan?"</p><p>"Thank you, but I will be alright."</p><p>"Yeah and besides," Walter chugged the remnants of his current drink. "I need someone to keep me company."</p><p>A palpable shift in the air set over the table as a patron of the bar shot Walter a dirty look. It was hard to tell if the man was a sloppy Luxuror or a clean Casulary but he definitely wasn't a samurai. A rude whisper issued between him and his drinking companions.</p><p>Whispered loud enough for Walter to hear of course.</p><p>"How vulgar. We know what sort of unclean company those samurai keep."</p><p>"Certainly not the company of a woman."</p><p>A familiar heat pickled along  the back of Walter's neck. The kind of squirming feeling he normally got when he was belittled by Luxurors. He clenched a fist.</p><p>Isabeau placed a comforting hand on Walter's arm. Ever the peacekeeper. </p><p>"I would like to hear him say that when I am saving him from a demon's clutches."</p><p>"Lets not let them spoil the mood. It’s rare that we get a night to enjoy ourselves.” </p><p>Navarre nodded. He hadn't said a word all night, Walter presumed it was because he felt out of place, but not he spoke up. </p><p>"Ignore them. Do what pleases you, while we still breathe." he said, though the sour face he made didn't match the sentiment.  </p><p>And while nothing else occurred for the rest of the night, Walter couldn’t help the thoughts turning over in his head. It’s true that female samurai weren’t very common, but it’s not as if they were forbidden from relationships with the people. Discouraged, sure, due to the nature of their job. And the Monastery was anything but quiet about their stance on relationships. No premarital relations, no women allowed in a large group unless accompanied by an escort, and certainly no romance between people of the same gender. Just another reason Walter hated the Monastery. </p><p>But Jonathan had ties to those Holy Hypocrites. Walter sighed. There was no way Jonathan would give up his morals for him, right? Throwing his weight into the door, he retired to his room. He rubbed the night's liquor from his eyes and plopped onto the side of his bed. Samurai boots were tossed lazily under the bed, his coat hung on the bed post. With another heavy sigh, he threw himself backwards to fully lay on the bed.</p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p>Walter squeaked, though he'd deny it later, in surprise. He quickly threw back the covers to reveal Jonathan in a cotton nightgown. </p><p>"Hoy, what are you doing?!" </p><p>Jonathan frowned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I thought I would wait up for you. You took longer than expected though and I suppose I dozed off."</p><p>An annoyingly cute gesture. Waiting up for him as if they were roommates.</p><p>Walter shook his head. "You can't do things like this. You can't be in another man's bed its-"</p><p>"-unclean." Jonathan finished. Walter could swear he heard a sob caught in the other man's throat. "Isabeau sent me a message through Burroughs about what happened at K's."</p><p>Of course she did. Walter cursed under his breath. "You shouldn't have to hear things like that."</p><p>Jonathan crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm not as delicate as you seem to think. Though I will admit, it would have stung more had it not been on my mind already."</p><p>"Yeah, me too."</p><p>The pair sat side by side in silence. Silver moonlight crept in through the window to mark the time. It was way past curfew but the tiredness they felt wasn't the sort easily cured by sleep.</p><p>"What shall we do?" Walter asked. He tangled his pinky finger with Jonathan's. Its not like he was prepared to hide his feelings again, not when they only began to be open about it not too long ago. But that didn't make it 'acceptable'. 'Clean'.</p><p>Jonathan laid his head on Walter's shoulder. "I am unsure. I wish to be with you Walter." A deep sigh weighed him down. “Every night I pray for God’s merciful forgiveness, but I must be true to myself.”</p><p>Still not a solution though. </p><p>"Oh!" Jonathan suddenly lifted his head.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>He fished around in his coat pocket and pulled out a small object. He presented it to Walter, a small brass key with a '2' scratched into it. Walter glanced at Jonathan's beating face.</p><p>"The key to your heart?" he grinned.</p><p>"No, nothing so silly. Flynn gave me this. It is a key to one of the safe rooms in Naraku. He said that Commander Hope gave it to him because prentices will oft need a place to his when overwhelmed by demons."</p><p>Walter sprawled out on the bed, stretching like a cat before flopping down. He yawned lazily. All this thinking was beginning to tire him out. The previous drinks weren't helping either.</p><p>"So why do you have it?"</p><p>Jonathan turned the key over in his hand. "So that we can use it." A clueless look from Walter. "If we head to Naraku, a place only samurai can enter, and lock ourselves in a room only we can lock, we can steal a private moment or two."</p><p>It was a halfway decent plan. Naraku wasn't the best place to let your guard down. It was hidden but another samurai could always come snooping. But hiding around the barracks was getting risky. This was their best shot at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>And it sure as hell worked when Walter had Jonathan pinned to the cavern wall, lips devouring lips. Their secret spot had actually been working pretty well. The only close call they had has so far was with Flynn and he was more than understanding. Jonathan pulled back with a small gasp.</p><p>That didnt stop Walter, who continued to pepper kisses along the yellow samurai's neck. Jonathan shusshed him.</p><p>"Do you hear that?"</p><p>"M'mn."</p><p>"Walter, for heaven's sake!" Jonathan hissed.</p><p>He ducked away and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes stared down the door. Walter caught on and took a defensive stance. Something large hit the wooden door. It shool on its iron hinges. Another hit. The pair braced for an demon to burst through. Maybe they could smell the hormones practically dripping off them.</p><p>Then a click.</p><p>The door swung open heavily to reveal to fellows. One was a meek man shop patrolled Naralu often but the other, with a rat-like face and bowl cut, Walter recognized from that night at K's Tavern.</p><p>"Oh," the meek samurai began, " were you taken aback by the demons? Are you prentices in need of healing?" he asked politely.</p><p>"Hah!" the rat-faced man scoffed. "A weak crop this year. I hear you two have been caught in this very room a few times. Perhaps more training is needed if these low level demons are too much for you."</p><p>Walter's blood boiled. He could easily defeat demons much stronger than these. He was sure he could even defeat this arrogant jerk if they came to blows. But to say so would expose the real reason they were tucked away in Naraku.</p><p>"Untrue."</p><p>A grimace stormed across Jonathan's face. His normally warm eyes turned cold.</p><p>"Hoy, Jonatha-"</p><p>"No, Walter. I will not stand for this. You may slight me," he turned his attention to his seniors, "but I will not allow you to slight my fellow so casually. Not to mention, my having seen your swordswork, I could best you easily."</p><p>An attack and a defense. Walter would be turned on if he wasn't so terrified. The rat-faced man sputtered. Jonathan was probably the first samurai who put him in his place. He took on an offensive stance as if to start a brawl but Jonathan merely shook his head.</p><p>"Your back heel is placed improperly. Not to mention your poor grip on your sword. My apologies but I will not embarrass my senior by besting you in combat."</p><p>If his face got any redder, the rat-faced man could have passed for a demon. Walter quickly grabbed the collar of Jonathan's coat and dragged him from Naraku while the meek samurai held his companion back. A string of ungentlmanly slurs followed them out.</p><p>As soon as he could drag Jonathan to a secluded spot Walter was passionately kissing him.  He grabbed a handful of curls and held him in place, even when Jonathan tried to squirm away. When he finally pulled back Jonathan was gasping for air.</p><p>"The way that you handled that was amazing." Walter marvelled.</p><p>Jonathan frowned. "It was uncouth of me. I should go back and apologize. Even if I was right."</p><p>Walter shrugged. "I will never understand why you hold on to silly sensibilities like that. I would have punched him."</p><p>"Why didn't you?"</p><p>"Don't smirk like that! It doesn't suit you!"</p><p>And with that one encounter, a dam was broken. So many rumors began to flood Mikado that when they were sent to Tokyo to catch the Black Samurai, Walter breathed a sigh of relief. Who knew that being trapped under a ceiling could be so freeing? He rather liked Tokyo. He liked it for many reasons if not for one in particular.</p><p>Men were often seen dating other men in Tokyo. And the only people who referred to them as 'unclean' were the samurai themselves. With the exception of most citizens of Tokyo being physically unclean.</p><p>It took a while to shake off the shameful feeling they got in Mikado. Jonathan still felt a bit ashamed, knowing his feelings were discouraged by God, but now when they traveled long distances he felt comfortable holding Walter's hand. They had been able to kiss more down here without prying eyes. And anyone who did see didn't care. Walter had even dared to touch Jonathan in some more sensitive areas when they were camped in separate rooms from Flynn and Isabeau. </p><p>But all good things come to an end in Tokyo according to locals.</p><p>Jonathan starred out across the sea of lights below the Sky Tower. He and Walter had gone ahead to clean a path for the group's return to Mikado. A floor below were Isabeau and Flynn holding the Black Samurai prisoner. </p><p>Walter came up behind him. He placed a quick kiss to the back of Jonathan's head, inhaling the scent of his chestnut hair. </p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>"These people." Jonathan answered. "No wonder they are referred to as 'Unclean Ones'. God has truly abandoned them. And yet, their freedoms…" he held Walter's hand to illustrate what freedoms he meant.</p><p>Walter came around to stand in front of Jonathan. He grabbed his other hand, a serious look in his eyes.</p><p>"Stay here with me."</p><p>"What? What on Earth do you mean?!"</p><p>Walter shook his head. His eyes narrowed seriously. "If we stay here, we can be together. Seriously together, in the way we wish to be."</p><p>The warmth of Jonathan's hands left his. It felt like the warmth left his heart.</p><p>"We cannot just abandon the people. Samurai are tasked with protecting Mikado. To stay here among the demons? Its a chilling thought, Walter."</p><p>Jonathan walked further down the long row of windows. It was a signal to end the conversation. Walter was never good at being told what to do.</p><p>"So you're okay with going back to hiding? To not being accepted?"</p><p>Jonathan stopped walking but did not turn around. Time to pull out the big guns.</p><p>"I love you Jonathan. I want to be with you." Walter watched as Jonathan's pained expression faced him, only to turn away again. "Do you not love me?"</p><p>A silence laid over them. If he didn't know any better, Jonathan could swear the Black Samurai was listening down all those stories below. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"I do love you, Walter."</p><p>"Then stay with me here."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?!" Walter snarled. This conversation wasn't going the way either of them had planned.</p><p>Now it was Jonathan's turn to play the part of the serious one. A dark aura hung over him.</p><p>"I vowed long ago to slay demons. Before I became a samurai even. I  sorry Walter, but I have made up my mind. If you truly love me, then you will understand why I cannot stay here."</p><p>Walter spat on the ground. A bad habit he couldn't remember where he had picked it up. Could have been as a Casulary. Could have been from one of these Ashura-kai brutes.</p><p>"And if you loved me, you would stay here with me."</p><p>A pause. Jonathan walked towards Walter. Then past him to the stairs. He turned back before walking up.</p><p>"It seems we have reached an impasse."</p><p>The two men averted their eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>